


Destinados

by JLycorisRadiata



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Depressed Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLycorisRadiata/pseuds/JLycorisRadiata
Summary: Alexander Lightwood es un joven bastante nerd y poco social, sin embargo, cuando es arrastrado por sus hermanos al club "Pandemonium" y se encuentre con su alfa ¿Qué pasará?* Esto es básicamente un borrador. Tengo listos algunos capítulos de esta historia, simplemente necesitaba publicar lo que llevaba para tener algo de perspectiva, así que podría recibir modificaciones o demorar en actualizarlo.Gracias si te das el tiempo de leer, trataré de actualizar todas las semanas o en menos tiempo con los cap que ya tengo.





	1. Encuentro

La música rugía fuerte en los oídos de Alec. Pandemonium, el club más grande de la ciudad, se encontraba a esas horas de la madrugada aún lleno de cuerpos sudorosos que se muevían al compás de la música del DJ de turno. 

Alec nunca fue un chico de fiestas, era más bien de libros y silencios, un omega tranquilo. Por esa misma razón se encontraba en esta situación ahora, en la barra de un club viendo la masa de gente bailar y drogarse a destajo mientras él no hacía más que observar y beber algo que le dejaba un sabor muy dulzón en la boca. 

Sus hermanos prácticamente lo obligaron a asistir a este club con la excusa de que debía divertirse más, salir aprovechando que se había acabado el año escolar. Entonces lo habían arrastrado ahí y lo único que cabía en su cabeza era que quería estar en su reconfortante cama con su gato Church.

Estaba sumido en ese pensamiento cuando un chico cayó a su lado. Sí, se sobresaltó con este chico que de pronto se lanzó sobre la banca al lado suyo, el hombre era un alfa por lo que podía oler y uno muy desorientado si podía agregar. 

De pronto algo sucedió, fue como si el mundo se congelará a su alrededor y sólo fueran ellos dos. Alec podía sentir una repentina conexión con este chico cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos del extraño eran los más hipnóticos que pudiera haber visto en su vida, de un color ambigüo entre verde y dorado.

Era un hombre asiático alto y bronceado, sus ojos estaban enmarcados en un negro intenso y ahumado y sus ropas se ceñían en todos los lugares correctos en opinión de Alec. 

Fue un impulso. El deseo y la sorpresa se veían claros en los ojos rasgados, el misterioso y sensual hombre lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hacia un lugar más apartado. Alec tenía el cerebro hecho papilla y sentía la extraña e imperante necesidad de tener contacto piel con piel con este tipo. 

Así terminó sentado a horcajadas sobre el alfa en la parte trasera de un lujoso auto en el estacionamiento del Pandemonium. 

Alec no era un hombre fácil, esto no era cualquier persona de una noche, este era su primer encuentro con alfa. Eso se le había hecho obvio después de haber visto los ojos de este asiático y, puede ser culpa de ese trago dulce que disfrazaba todo el alcohol que en realidad estaba tomando, pero ahora no tenía ni pensaba en poner algún freno al fuerte sentimiento de querer poseer y ser poseído por su alfa. 

El encuentro entre un omega y su alfa destinado es casi imposible de darse pero, en cuanto se da, los sujetos lo saben por la fuerte atracción que sienten el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, esto se da sólo en el primer encuentro, funciona como un mecanismo para que las almas gemelas se reconozcan y puedan conectarse. 

El ojiazul chico Lightwood no supo quién ni cómo, pero en un momento se estaba perdiendo en un mar amalgamado verde-dorado y al otro estaba besando con pasión, sorpresa y desenfreno los sensuales y húmedos labios del hombre bajo él. 

Sus cuerpos estaban necesitados, llevando a hacer que sus caderas chocaran en un vaivén lujurioso y provocando que sus besos se interrumpieran por suspiros y jadeos bajos ( en momentos como estos es que se agradecen los vidrios polarizados). Un tiempo más y las ropas habían desaparecido, Alec ya se encontraba completamente lubricadado para recibir el miembro de su alfa, quien con ambas manos había elevado la blanca cadera de su regazo y, tomando la indirecta, Alec no se lo pensó dos veces cuando tomó el miembro palpitante y erecto bajo él y lo condujo a su entrada.

Con un sólo movimiento el alfa lo devolvió a su regazo una vez más, introduciendo así todo el largo del miembro del alfa en su interior y arrancando un gemido gutural de ambos. Esperaron un segundo entre besos profundos para que Alexander se acostumbrara al gran tamaño del miembro ajeno, pero luego el misterioso hombre comenzó a moverse. Primero fue tortuosamente lento para después penetrar implacablemente duro contra el trasero del omega. 

No tardaron demasiado para encontrar que ya estaban llegando a su punto culminé, de repente Alec sintió que un calor se extendía por su interior llenándolo. El alfa se había corrido dentro suyo y no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido seguido de jadeos y su propia liberación. 

Sin embargo, su preocupación creció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Pensó en increpar al alfa por correrse sin previo aviso estando dentro suyo, pero no se atrevió porque él mismo estaba tan perdido en el momento que no cree haberle podido pedir lo contrario. 

Él es un omega de apenas 16 años, esta era su primera experiencia sexual de cualquier tipo y de pronto todo esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría. Sus hermanos estaban adentro del club quizá preguntándose por su paradero, sintió como si de pronto todo el alcohol disfrazado bajo esa dulce capa de frutillas se hubiera desvanecido por completo. 

Sus hormonas se esfumaron dando paso a su "yo normal" alias el tímido, nerd y nada osado Alexander Lightwood. 

Se miraron un momento, ambos parecían haberse bajado de la nube 9 y entrar en razón, o por lo menos parecía que el muy lindo chico de ojos rasgados volvía a ser un ebrio muy ebrio y muy desconocido. Comenzaron a vestirse y, sólo unos momentos después de que acabaron, una chica rubia enfundada en una mini roja, unas pantys caladas y unos tacos asesinos apareció golpeando la ventana del auto con bastante soltura.

Alec se extrañó en un comienzo, pero luego comprendió que debía de ser una amiga del hombre, por lo que se movió de encima de él. El chico comenzó a despedirse muy torpe y risueñamente debido a su claro estado de embriaguez y, antes de que Alec pudiera preguntarle su nombre el ya no tan encantador muchacho lo expulsó prácticamente del auto y lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara y el auto partiera fue a la chica decirle "querido" a su alfa destinado.


	2. ¿Podría ser?

En dos semanas volvemos al instituto después más de un mes de vacaciones y la verdad es que me encuentro ansioso por volver a una rutina de estudios y tareas. Sí, no soy la persona más divertida del mundo. Soy más de reglas y metas, lo cual no me hace ser de los chicos más populares, sin embargo, mis hermanos Izzy y Jace son la antítesis de mi.

Ellos son los chicos brillantes, los hijos alfa, son muy inteligentes- aunque no tanto como yo- pero además tienen muy bien desarrolladas sus capacidades sociales, aspecto relevante de la vida en el que yo fallo estrepitosamente. Por eso es que ellos son los preferidos de nuestros padres.

También esta Maxwell, la luz de la casa, el menor de nosotros los Lightwood con apenas 8 años; Max es un poco nerd al igual que yo, pero él se va del lado de la ciencia ficción y los comics. 

Todo estaría bien en mi vida, excepto por un pequeño gran detalle, creo que estoy embarazado. Sí, tengo nauseas y mareos, me duele la espalda baja, me siento hinchado y el olor a vainilla del aromátizante me produce vómitos por lo derecho. Hasta ahora lo he podido esconder bajo una simple capa de mal humor, pero más pronto que tarde voy a tener que hablar con alguien.

Sí, esto es un gran desastre sobretodo por dos hechos clave. Primero, tengo sólo 16 años, nunca he tenido siquiera una pareja, asunto que por cierto me lleva al segundo GRAN problema que es que no sé quién sería el padre. 

Sí así de feo esta el asunto, hace más de un mes encontré a mi alfa y tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro borrachos, por lo que terminamos cediendo a los instintos y las hormonas teniendo sexo - mi primera vez- en su auto. 

Hubiera sido más reconfortante si al menos no me hubiera expulsado del auto sin interesarse en lo más mínimo en mi, fue verdaderamente doloroso y ahora era peor porque podría estar esperando un bebé de ese desconocido alfa. Esta idea me estaba carcomiendo, la sola angustia y la incertidumbre me matarían.

De pronto sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación -! Alec! Mamá dice que tenemos que desayunar luego para acompañarla al mercado, abre esa puerta- la escucho decir. No puedo evitar lanzar un suspiro, hoy la idea de desayunar me producía un asco terrible, sobre todo con el olor a café y dulces proveniente del primer piso.

Con frustración fui a abrir la puerta para ver la cara de diversión de mi hermana menor - Apuesto que te demoras porque no tienes idea de qué ponerte- yo bufo para demostrar lo poco lógico de su conclusión - Izzy, tengo tres conjuntos de ropa y un par de botines y todos son prácticamente del mismo tono de negro, creo en la practicidad antes que todo al contrario que tú-.

Izzy suspira como si fuera un caso perdido y no puedo evitar reír por la importancia que mi hermanita le da a la moda, ella definitivamente va a acabar dedicándose a ese mundo, sino como diseñadora sí como modelo ya que es muy hermosa, y no lo digo sólo yo porque es mi hermana, lo dicen todos. 

Quiero continuar aligerando el ambiente, pero de pronto me sentí terriblemente mareado y me tuve que afirmar con fuerza del alto respaldo de mi cama, mi hermana pareció darse cuenta obviamente - Hey, hermano, ¿te sientes bien? de pronto te pusiste muy pálido - dijo mirandome con la cara contraída en preocupación. 

\- Yo... estoy bie -ni siquiera pude acabar de responderle con una mentira y me vi cortado por la necesidad de correr a mi baño y descargar todo lo que tenía en mi estómago, lo cual en realidad era prácticamente nada. No pasó mucho tiempo más para que dejara de tener arcadas, mi hermana guardaba un silencio sepulcral y lo único que me hacía recordar que se encontraba ahí era su mano en mi espalda. 

Me levanté del lado del inodoro para pasar a sentarme en mi cama mientras que Izzy me siguió - Yo... - dudo en contarle mis sospechas, me da terror decirlo en voz alta, pero tengo que contarle a alguien y verificar lo que, si quiero ser sincero conmigo mismo, parece obvio - creo que estoy embarazado -.

Lo dije, no puedo creer que lo dije, de hecho podría haber pensado que enserio nunca salió de mi boca porque Isabel ni siquiera se movió. Sin embargo, sé perfectamente que ella me escuchó pero está en shock, de hecho hasta yo me sorprendería siendo ella ya que soy el nerd, el chico asocial y con cero experiencia romántica. 

Ni Jace ni Izzy supieron jamás lo que pasó en Pandemonium ya que se encontraban demasiado ebrios y para cuando volví a entrar al club recién los estaban echando a todos para que acabaran con la fiesta. Ninguno notó mi cara atormentada de sentimientos encontrados ni mi semblante decaído, simplemente tomamos el taxi para ir rápido a casa. 

\- JAJJAJA - la escucho reír de un modo sobreactuado - Alec, te quiero mucho pero tus bromas sólo me hacen reír de lo aburridas que son, enserio- me responde con una cara que me deja ver que espera que yo acepte que era una broma lo que dije casi con desesperación. 

\- Izzy... yo - comienzo pero me veo interrumpido por ella - POR EL ÁNGEL, no puede ser, es verdad - dice dejándose caer sobre mi cama y con una mano sobre su boca como tratando de esconder su cara de estupefacción.

Me quedé mirándola por unos momentos con preocupación hasta que pareció volver en sí - ¿ cómo puede ser posible? digo, soy tu hermana, cómo no me enteré de que tenías novio-.

\- No lo hay... - le respondí casi en un susurro y con la mirada escarbando en el brillante piso flotante de mi habitación. - No, definitivamente tienes que estar bromeando, te la pasas en tu habitación o en la biblioteca casi el 100% del tiempo y aún así definitivamente no eres del tipo "una sola noche"- dijo Izzy mientras me miraba con la incredulidad grabada en todo su rostro. 

\- ...La noche en que salimos de vacaciones, cuando tú y Jace me llevaron a Pandemonium... - traté de hacerla comprender. - Alec, no puedes estar hablando en serio, prácticamente te arrastramos a ese club y, si mal no recuerdo, tú te quedaste sentado en la barra toda la noche-.

\- Sí fue así Izzy, pero apareció este chico alfa que se sentó al lado mío en la barra y - Izzy de pronto me miró un tanto enojada por lo que me detuve. - Dios, Alec, ¿ ese tipo se aprovechó de ti? te debió obligar, tú no eres ese tipo de chicos que se acuesta con cualquiera, ni siquiera se te puede dar un cumplido y ya te estas sonrojando y poniendo tímido-.

\- Isabel, yo... ese no era un alfa cualquiera- dije levantando la vista del piso para ver la cara de mi hermana que me miraba como incitándome a continuar - ese chico era mi alfa destinado, mi alma gemela... Yo sé perfectamente que es casi imposible pero fue impactante y lo supe de inmediato, tú sabes que el primer encuentro de una pareja alfa omega produce una atracción terrible para que se reconozcan entre ellos y a eso súmale el alcohol que, por cierto no sabía que podía tener tanto algo que sabía a pura azúcar- terminé sin querer contar de inmediato el lado malo de toda la historia con mi alfa. 

\- Alec, no puedo creer que hayas encontrado a tu alfa, eso es muy importante - se detuvo frunciendo el seño y luego continuó - y te lo digo con todo el cariño que puedo, pero eres un idiota por hacerlo sin protección, aun así no creo poder juzgarte ya que no he encontrado a mi pareja destinada y no sé lo que se siente en ese primer encuentro-.

Izzy se notaba algo decepcionada, pero parece que dejó el estupor de lado para comenzar a preocuparse por mi. - ¿ Qué síntomas tienes?. - Bueno, ya viste que el sólo olor del desayuno me manda a vomitar y no es sólo eso, también me duele la espalda baja, me mareo y estoy hinchado - me detengo un segundo mientras redirecciono mi rostro al piso para esconder mi sonrojo porque lo que más me incomoda y parece extraño es eso, que sólo podría tener un mes y medio y pareciera que ya estoy empezando a mostrar.

En este momento es cuando agradezco que toda la ropa que tengo es negra y suelta, sólo uso pantalones de chandal, poleras sueltas, botines y polerones tipo canguro; por lo que mi hinchazón no se nota realmente si no estoy desnudo. - Yo, creo que de verdad estoy embarazado y no... no sé qué hacer, tengo tanto miedo- acabé descargando. 

Izzy se acercó a mi y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo - Tranquilo hermano mayor - me dijo mientras movía su mano de arriba a abajo por mi espalda con un efecto tranquilizante - además tienes a tu alfa TÚ alfa- repitió- sinceramente me siento ofendida de que no me lo hubieras presentado antes ¿ya sabe que crees estar embarazado?- termina pero yo sólo puedo ponerme tenso bajo sus brazos y no puedo contener un sollozo que se me escapa. 

\- Oye, tranquilo, no creo que reaccione mal; obviamente deben tener miedo y eres demasiado joven pero se tienen el uno al otro - esa respuesta de Izzy sólo logra que las lágrimas se me escapen con mayor fuerza - no, Lizz, yo ni siquiera sé su nombre- me corto con un sollozo - lo hicimos en su auto, después de que acabamos nos vestimos y apareció una chica; yo pensé que era su amiga pero en cuanto la vio me descartó- dije alejándome un poco del abrazo - Dolió tanto, él ni siquiera me miró, simplemente me lanzó fuera del auto y partió -.

Izzy me miraba ahora con una mezcla de pena por mi y rabia contra mi alfa que se comportó como un real idiota - Alexander Gideon Lightwood Trueblood ¿ por qué razón no me dijiste todo esto apenas sucedió?-. 

\- Yo, yo me sentía demasiado avergonzado por acostarme con alguien sin protección y que me alla descartado apenas desapareció la bruma de sus hormonas - le respondí bajando nuevamente mis ojos al piso. - Dios, Alec, no deberías sentir vergüenza por lo que pasó, el idiota que debería sentir vergüenza es ese alfa porque se perdió la mejor oportunidad que tenía de estar con el chico más adorable y perfecto del mundo- terminó haciéndome reír ante sus palabras.

\- De todas formas, dejando de lado eso, aún tengo que ir al doctor y confirmar el embarazo, los síntomas tan pronto podrían sugerir que tal vez es una enfermedad, la verdad eso me asusta mucho- le digo a mi hermana mientras la miro un tanto preocupado. 

-Está bien, tranquilo hermano, llamaré a algún doctor para que nos atienda lo antes posible porque supongo que no quieres que mamá ni papá sepan que podrías estar embarazado - me tranquilizó, la verdad es que de estar embarazado desearía no tener que contarle a mis padres aunque sé que eso no es posible. - Gracias, lizz, enserio que sin ti ahora estaría temblando de nervios y sin saber qué hacer - le digo sinceramente. 

\- Para eso estoy, ahora vamos a bajar porque a estas alturas Jace y mamá ya tienen que estar listos para salir y, tranquilo que no diré ninguna palabra-.


	3. "El doble de aprietos"

Estaba en mi computadora tratando de pasar el insomnio cuando me di cuenta. Ahí, sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, removiendome incómodo, comencé a rascarme la barriga por debajo del polerón y cuando bajé la mirada pude ver que mi "hinchazón" había aumentado bastante. 

Era obvio, no me podía seguir engañando, pero mostrar panza tan pronto me parecía vergonzoso y preocupante. El elástico del pantalón, si bien no apretaba, sí parecía incomodar, lo que me obligaba a bajarlo y despejar mi vientre que por estos día crecía y picaba como loco. 

Hace dos semanas que le confesé a mi hermana Izzy sobre mis "sospechas", suena realmente estúpido llamarlas sospechas si ya estoy mostrando panza, pero tendría que tener a lo sumo 8 semanas y parezco de unas 12 por lo que vi en internet. Se supone que tenga más tiempo para digerir la idea, se supone que no iba así. 

Son las 9 de la mañana de un sábado, así que Jace, Isabelle y yo deberíamos quedarnos en pijama todo el día viendo películas como es la costumbre, pero hoy no. Hoy tengo una consulta con un doctor que me dirá si tengo un embarazo adolescente o un maldito tumor en el vientre. 

En estas dos semanas desde que le conté todo a Isabelle se me ha hecho cada vez más difícil esconder los síntomas, pero gracias a su ayuda he logrado pasar sin preguntas incómodas que me pudieran delatar con mis padres. Sin embargo, lo más difícil está siendo que tengo que ir siempre con alguno de mis polerones encima ya que mi vientre antes siempre plano y marcado ahora se proyecta aparentando que tuviera unos 3 meses. Es básicamente como un oleaje que se pronuncia más a la altura bajo mi ombligo.

Me puse en marcha hacia la pieza de Izzy para poder irnos rápido, las ansías de que alguien me diga que va a estar bien, que todo esto esta bien, me comen por dentro y, aunque sé perfectamente que el doctor no me va a tranquilizar más que alterar, quiero tener certeza de al menos una cosa en mi vida en estos momentos y si eso es que voy a tener un hijo, entonces que así sea. 

\- Izzy, ¿ ya estás lista? - le pregunto mientras entro a su alcoba, al verla puedo decir que ella también se encuentra en un estado de nerviosismo y ansiedad con todo esto. - Sí, ya iba a ir a buscarte, tendremos que desayunar primero eso sí, porque mamá y Jace ya están en pie y sospecharan si nos vamos tan rápido- me dice mientras se para, puedo notar cómo su preocupación por mi es casi palpable y podría largarme a llorar en cualquier momento. Hormonas, ¿no?

\- ¿Te sientes bien como para desayunar hoy? - me pregunta mientras presiona mi brazo como en apoyo. - Sí, la verdad es que amanecí bastante bien en ese aspecto, sólo... siento un picor en el estómago y me duele un poco la espalda. - ¿ Y cómo se supone que no te va a doler cuando te paras de ese modo tan encorvado? sinceramente, creo que estás demasiado perseguido Alec, sólo puedes tener unos dos meses así que no debes de tener panza-.

\- Izzy...mira... - le digo mientras me enderezco y levanto mi polerón para dejarle ver el oleaje de mi vientre. Lo primero que obtengo con eso es un pequeño jadeo de Isabelle - Alec, eso se ve como se vería un embarazo de unos 3 meses o más- dijo un poco sorprendida. Yo bajé mi polerón y me quedé unos segundos pensando en lo que me dijo, no es normal que mi panza se vea como se ve si sólo puedo tener unas 8 semanas.

\- ¿Seguro que no tuviste sexo antes? - me dice, ganándose todo el enojo que puedo transmitirle con mi mirada -Está bien, quédate como estabas y aguanta hasta que salgamos de casa, porque sino mamá se dará cuenta de inmediato y no será nada bonito- sentenció mientras me tomaba del brazo para guiarme hacía el primer piso para desayunar. 

\- Mamá, ¿ saldrás temprano del trabajo hoy? - fue lo primero que escuché cuando llegamos a la cocina, sin embargo, la pregunta de Jace quedó en el aire cuando mamá nos vió a mi y a Lizz entrar. Siento que me cae un sudor frío y mi corazón se acelera, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?

\- Alec, Isabelle... ¿ qué hacen vestidos tan temprano? Creo que olvidaron que es sábado, día de película ¿no?- dijo mi madre y dios, casi se me sale el corazón del susto. - Bueno, Alec prometió acompañarme a comprar al centro comercial unos brazaletes nuevos en una tienda que inaugura hoy, sabes que esos eventos se llenan de inmediato- dijo Isabelle y no puedo estar más agradecido de la imaginación de mi hermanita porque, por la cara de mi madre, se lo tragó todo. 

De pronto, ya sentados en la mesa y a punto de terminar de desayunar, puedo notar que Jace no me mira con muy buena cara. Fui muy estúpido. La verdad es que en todo este tiempo no le he comentado nada sobre lo que me esta pasando y eso me hace sentir mal. Jace y yo somos los mejores amigos, pero no me siento cómodo divulgando que estoy casi completamente seguro de que estoy embarazado... eso parece hacerlo más real y terrorífico. 

\- Hey - traté de llamar su atención, mamá acababa de irse e Izzy había subido por su abrigo por lo que nos encontrábamos solos en la cocina - ¿estás enojado?-. Me quedó mirando como si tuviera una araña en la cabeza - enserio me preguntas eso, es un poco hiriente que me excluyan de sus planes y que cancelen los sábados de películas sin avisarle ni siquiera a Max- espetó. Se notaba herido y puedo comprenderlo, he estado completamente retraído este último mes y lo he ignorado más veces de las que quisiera asumir. 

\- Jace, lo siento... mira, te he dejado de lado el último tiempo pero ahora estoy... yo tengo un problema que no me es fácil de tratar, pero te prometo que hoy en la noche hablaremos- lo miré con toda la sinceridad y pesar que pude reunir. - Yo sé que tienes un problema- de pronto me congelo, ¿ cómo puede ser posible que Jace lo sepa? - He notado que tú e Izzy están metidos en algo, pero sabes, lo que me hiere es que no puedas confiar en mi para decirme lo que sea que te esté atormentando- Jace dice mientras me mira con una mirada marcada por la decepción, está claramente herido. - Jace... - no puedo terminar de disculparme porque él ya se levantaba prácticamente desapareciendo de la cocina. 

\- Alec, vamos tarde, muévete- escucho a Izzy desde la entrada de la casa. - Ya- ya voy Lizz- le respondo vacilante. 

El camino al consultorio es tranquilo en apariencia pero es claro que, por dentro, Izzy y yo nos estamos muriendo de ansiedad, sin embargo, ninguno dice nada. 

Al entrar al despacho del médico nos saluda una amable señora mayor, la secretaria, me parece - Hola, ustedes deben ser Scott y katherine Drake, el doctor Montgomery los está esperando en la última puerta del pasillo a la izquierda- nos dice. - ¿ No podías haber escogido nombres menos ridículos?- le pregunto en un susurro a mi brillante hermana pero ella solo ríe mientras agita su cabeza. 

\- Hola, deben ser los hermanos Drake, mi nombre es Dr. Montgomery- nos saluda el señor apenas ingresamos a su oficina. Es un hombre mayor con el bigote tan blanco como el poco pelo que hay en su cabeza, de su vestimenta no hay mucho que decir ya que el 90% de su cuerpo lo cubre un delantal blanco en el cual se encuentra bordado su nombre y especialización.

\- Bien, entonces tú debes ser el paciente por lo que veo- dice mientras me mira, puedo decir que no está muy contento ya que se debió dar cuenta de que no tenemos que tener más de 16 años y no ayuda que Izzy tenga sólo 15. - Emm, sí- me remuevo nervioso en mi posición de pie a un lado de mi hermana. - Okey, entonces recuéstate en la camilla, levántate la ropa y desabrocha tus pantalones para que puedas despejar tu vientre.

Enseguida hago todo lo que me pide y, para cuando término, lo veo mirándome con un dejo de curiosidad. - ¿ Por qué has esperado tanto en venir? me parece que debes tener al menos unas 14 semanas, aunque en realidad eso es relativo. - Bueno, en realidad no ha sido tanto, debo tener sólo 8 semanas- le respondo al obstetra para luego recibir una mirada de extrañeza de su parte. 

\- Vamos a hacer la ecografía mejor y así salimos de cualquier duda de inmediato- dice mientras se acerca al asiento al lado mío. En un costado, justo al lado de donde el médico se posicionó hay una máquina con un monitor sobre esta. - Ahora te voy a aplicar este líquido y lo sentirás muy frío, te lo aviso para que no te sorprendas- me dice mientras yo asiento y él comienza a esparcir el líquido incómodamente frío por todo mi vientre. 

Lo siguiente que hace es encender la máquina al lado de él y a estas alturas mi corazón parece que va a saltar de mi pecho de la ansiedad. Izzy parece darse cuenta de mi nerviosismo porque de inmediato se acercó a tomar mi mano. 

De pronto el doctor comienza a presionar un aparato en mi vientre haciendo que en la pantalla aparezca una imagen de éste. - Vaya, pero miren lo que tenemos aquí- nos dice mientras señala unos puntos en la pantalla - Esa es la prueba irrefutable de que ciertamente estás embarazado y la razón por la que has empezado a mostrar tan pronto, si bien no es una regla, suele ocurrir que el vientre aparece antes cuando se trata de embarazos gemelares- termina de decir el doctor y yo puedo sentir cómo el aire se escapa de mis pulmones mientras Izzy jadea audiblemente al lado mío.


	4. Jace

\- Pellizcame- espeté - estoy seguro de que todo esto es una especie de sueño muy vivaz pero irreal- dije con un atisbo de locura grabada en mi voz. - Alec, por favor cálmate, no has dejado de dar vueltas desde que llegamos de la consulta y, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya van dos horas así que siéntate antes de que de verdad te pellizque ( y no te va a gustar)- me respondió mi siempre dulce hermana.

Pero calma es lo último en la lista de virtudes que en este momento podría poseer. ¿ Cómo tener calma cuando esta pasando todo esto en mi vida? - Izzy, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero tengo 16 años, ¡16 AÑOS!- prácticamente grité. - Sí, tienes 16 pero también tienes una gran familia y todos te amamos demasiado, no estás solo hermano mayor y cuando lo sepan los demás tendrás su apoyo- respondió mientras me atraía a sus brazos para darme un fuerte pero amable abrazo. No pude evitar darme cuenta cómo guardaba cuidado de no presionar mi estomago, como si fuera algo frágil.

\- Gracias, yo... no sé qué haría sin ti Lizz- le respondí con una sinceridad que no sabía que podría expresar. - Tú eres el hermano mayor pero eso no quiere decir que seas el único que se preocupe por los demás- me reconfortó tener ese pilar que era mi hermana y le quería responder algo similar a un gracias nuevamente, pero de pronto me vino un fuerte mareo y tuve que apoyarme en su hombro para no caer.

\- !ALEC! Hey, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó claramente angustiada. - S-sí Izzy, sólo creo que la fatiga de todo me golpeó justo ahora- traté de convencerla - recuerda que el doctor dijo que los sintomas son más fuertes con gemelos, ahora me voy a dormir para descansar un poco- le dije mientras me moví de su lado para recostarme de inmediato bajo mis cálidas y tranquilizantes mantas. - Está bien, descansa, te levantaré para la cena, ¿sí?- la miré con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y me límite a asentir con toda la convicción que pude reunir.

La escuché salir y de inmediato me hice bolita arrullando con mis brazos mi vientre que, ahora bien sé, alberga a dos pequeños e inocentes bebés. Mis bebés. - ¿ Que haré ahora chicos?- dije como en un susurro dirigido a esas dos semillitas en crecimiento.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- ¡BUMP! ¡BUMP!-

\- ...Qué mierda- ¿eso fue un golpeteo en mi puerta? Me sobresaltó horriblemente. - Alec, sé que estás ahí, deja de dormir son apenas las 6 p.m- escuché a Jace, quien por cómo tocaba a mi puerta y me hablaba, se encontraba claramente enojado. Se me revolvió el estómago de pensar en lo enojado que suena mi hermano adoptivo, lo adoro, pero si fuera por mi no hablaría con nadie en los próximos 7 meses.

Me paré suspirando mientras arrastraba mi mano por todo mi rostro como si en esa sola acción pudiera arrancar todo el cansancio emocional que cargo. - Jace, ya abro- le dije mientras abría la puerta. Jace en todo su esplendor se encontraba a brazos cruzados y apoyado por la cadera en el marco de la puerta - Hey- dije ahora un poco tímido bajo su cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿ Hey?- me preguntó mientras me miraba con sus ojos furiosos- dijiste que hablarías conmigo cuando llegaras del centro comercial, pero llegaste a encerrarte aquí con Izzy y luego dormiste toda la tarde- espetó. - Sí, supongo que tenía algo de sueño, lo sien...- me interrumpe y no pudo acabar mis patética excusa. - Tú no duermes nunca de día, estás actuando realmente extraño y ya me estoy preocupando- dijo cuando cambió su semblante del enojo a la seriedad- realmente buddy, estoy aquí para ti... no me dejes a oscuras- termina.

\- Yo... Jace, yo cometí una estupidez- le dije mientras sentía mis ojos inundarse de lágrimas contenidas y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Le atribuyo mi sobre emocionalidad a las hormonas, malditas hormonas. - Hey, tranquilo hermano, no hay nada que no tenga solución... lo resolveremos- me dice mientras me toma de los hombros.

\- Oh, créeme que la "solución" que le dan a esto no es una solución para mi, jamás- le digo dejándolo completamente confundido- Mira...- comienzo dejando salir un suspiro tembloroso- ¿ recuerdas ese día en Pandemonium?- le pregunté. - Por supuesto, fue la mejor fiesta de fin de año a la que he ido- dijo mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, pero volvió a su seriedad en cuanto notó que a mi no se me hacía muy divertido el recuerdo.

\- Jace, esa noche yo tomé más de lo que debía y... estaba sólo, entonces nadie me hizo entrar en razón, sólo fue todo el impulso y...- comencé a hiperventilarme. - Tranquilo, Alec, mírame y respira- me trató de tranquilizar. - Jace, yo me acosté con un alfa- solté rápidamente y me quedé demasiado quieto, casi como una estatua.

\- Jajaja, Alec, eso ni tú te lo crees- me dijo. Parece que enserio a cada persona que le cuente sobre esto se largará a reír como respuesta automática - no Jace, es enserio-. - Oh, bueno, Buddy perder tu virginidad en una fiesta borracho es más común de lo que crees y, no tienes que sentirte mal sólo por el hecho de que eres un omega, los prejuicios sobre los omegas son una mierda- dijo mientras levantaba mi cara desde la barbilla para redirigir mi mirada antes clavada en el piso ( ya podría tener un diploma sobre pisos flotantes).

\- No eres menos por perder tu virginidad con un alfa cualquiera Buddy, mientras lo hayas disfrutado está todo bien- terminó riéndose del fuerte sonrojo en mi rostro. Sin embargo, mi cara quedó nuevamente pálida y con una expresión acongojada cuando volví a concentrarme en el punto de esta conversación. - Mira, el problema no es ese... bueno, igual es un problema pero no el que me tiene así- le dije mientras lo veía a los ojos en busca de algún entendimiento sobre la seriedad de lo que le diría.

\- Pues te ves como la mierda ciertamente - Jace, siempre tan atento, me recuerda lo bello que luzco. Decidí que no tenía que alargar mucho más esto que a estas alturas constituía tortura contra mi pobre y dolorida cabeza. Así que, mientras Jace aún reía un poco por su propio mal chiste sobre mi cara, tomé su mano y la presioné sobre mi bache hasta entonces escondido bajo mi polerón. - Vas a ser tío...


	5. Robert

Y el silencio se hizo. 

Y el silencio siguió.

Y ya me estoy preocupando. - Jace, ¿ estás ahí? ¿te dio alguna especie de derrame cerebral?- le dije un poco preocupado de que realmente haya hecho corto circuito. Mi mano seguía presionando la suya sobre mi bache y pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos menos excepto yo dada la completa falta de respuesta por parte de Jace ¿ estaba respirando?. 

Y quién sabe cuánto hubiera pasado tratando de despertar a Jace de su estado catatónico si no hubiera decidido hacer en ese mismo instante su acto de aparición mi salvadora, Isabelle. - Oh- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que Jace y yo nos encontrabamos - así que ya se lo dijiste-. - Tú lo sabías...- dijo Jace en un hilo de voz pequeño y muy impropio de él mismo - por el ángel, Alec, estás preñado... pero sólo tienes 16 años ¿ Qué harás?- me dijo mientras la consternación teñía su cara. - Pues, la verdad no tengo idea, siento que en cualquier momento explotaré del estrés... y no te he contado la parte más complicada de todo esto- Jace ya estaba preocupado y ni siquiera sabe que no viene un bebé sino dos. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿hay algo mal contigo o el bebé?- me preguntó mientras gotas preocupación se filtraban por su voz. - Pues, ese es el asunto, no es "un" bebé- traté de hacerle entender. - No puede ser, tendremos un alíen en la familia- respondió. Dios sabe que no mataría a mi hermano jamás, pero ganas no me faltan. - NO JACE, por el ángel, juro que no te cuelgo porque te tomé cariño únicamente. Vas a ser tío x2, estoy esperando gemelos... por eso estoy mostrando tan pronto- terminé.

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar esta vez, parece que despertó de ese estado en que todo lo trata de aligerar con malas bromas y me atrajo en un abrazo mientras me susurraba al oído la promesa de que siempre me apoyaría y, sorpresivamente, me felicitó. Fue el primer momento en un mes o más en que una sonrisa se coló sincera y espontánea en mi cara.  Podía, con mis hermanos, superar esto. 

\- Ahora chicos, estoy feliz de que todo haya quedado claro y, no quisiera estresarte más Alec, pero tenemos que trazar un plan y tienes que decirnos lo que quieres hacer de ahora en adelante- interrumpió Izzy, rompiendo así la pequeña burbuja de felicidad que me envolvía. Solté un suspiro, la verdad es que no tenía ningún plan porque me había negado a ver la realidad hasta que el doctor dijo fuerte y claro que estaba esperando bebés. - Yo, le contaré a nuestros padres hoy mismo, después de todo ya estoy mostrando y el lunes empiezan las clases de nuevo- les dije a mis hermanos que me sonrieron tímidamente en entendimiento. - ¿Planeas continuar con el instituto?- preguntó de pronto Jace tomándome por sorpresa. - Dejar el instituto nunca se me ha pasado por la mente, yo amo el instituto y me va bien así que no creo que sea demasiado complicado para mi seguirle el ritmo... cuando nazcan supongo que podría tener que dejarlo por un tiempo...- terminé con pesar cargado en mi voz. Jace e Isabelle se me acercaron para envolverme en un abrazo de oso familiar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de nuestra conversación fuimos a ver a Max, quien se encontraba en la planta baja viendo una de sus muchas series de dibujos animados. Max siempre ha tenido un lugar especial en mi corazón. En cuanto a experiencia, es lo más cercano que tengo a un hijo ya que de pequeño siempre que nos dejaban solos con la doméstica yo me comportaba como su padre más que como un hermano. 

Jace tiene mi misma edad, pero él tiene el espíritu de un niño de la misma edad de Max. Tal vez por eso es que ellos se llevan tan bien... a veces me duele ver el hecho de que, para mi, Max lo es todo pero él no está tan cerca de mi como lo es de Jace. Sin embargo, así es como es y ya estoy acostumbrado. 

Por eso cuando aparecimos por el umbral de la sala no me sorprendió que lo primero que Max dijo fue - ¡Jace!- con euforia filtrándose de todo su pequeño cuerpo - el programa empezó hace media hora ¿ por qué demoraste tanto?-. - Tranquilo pequeño Max- le respondió Jace mientras alborotaba los cabellos del menor - estabamos hablando cosas de chicos grandes-. 

Parecía que Max quería rebatir desde el "cosas de chicos grandes", pero por alguna razón decidió no continuar con esa linea de conversación. Bueno, dicen que los niños son más perceptivos. 

Terminamos pasando la siguiente hora y media sentados en la sala de estar viendo la TV y completamente ajenos a cualquier preocupación. 

Estos podrían ser de mis últimos momentos de paz que tendré antes de que el " huracán padres" aterrice. Contarles puede acabar o en muy bien o en muy mal, después de todo el Sr. y la Sra. Lightwood son abogados de temer con un carácter y opiniones muy marcadas. No son las personas más fáciles de tratar, pero aún son unos padres cariñosos cuando los pillas con las defensas abajo. 

\------------------------------------

Las defensas estaban altas, no pasó ni media hora más para que por la puerta entraran nuestros padres hechos una furia. - Max, arriba- fue lo primero que salió de la voz de mi madre. Todos en el salón quedamos estupefactos ante la prepotencia con la que irrumpieron ambos adultos. 

\- Mamá, ¿qué sucede?- trató de esclarecer Jace, pero fue ignorado rotundamente. De pronto sentí que el tiempo se ralentizaba mientras veía a mi padre acercarse hecho una furia con una mano alzada a la poltrona en la que yo estaba sentado y fue verdaderamente doloroso cuando su mano golpeo firmemente mi rostro. No fue un puñetazo, pero esa cachetada no tendría nada que envidiarle a uno y no tenías que ser yo para darte cuenta de aquello si las caras de puro terror de mis hermanos decían algo.

Una lágrima solitaria se escapó bajando por mi mejilla mientras mi padre me tomaba de los hombros para sarandearme mientras lo único que pude hacer casi por instinto fue rodear con ambos brazos mi vientre y proteger a los bebés. - ¿Cuándo nos ibas a contar?- espetó Robert, y mi boca se congeló. - ¿ Cómo se enteraron?- le pregunté, casi inaudiblemente bajo, en cambio. 

\- Nos llamaron desde una clínica de obstetricia para informarnos que dos menores de edad demasiado ingenuos como para darse cuenta de que pusieron su número de identificación real en el formulario de ingreso habían ido a una consulta-  me respondió y, por el ángel, me siento tan estúpido e impotente... porque esto no debería haber sucedido así en ningún escenario imaginable. 

\- Amenazé al doctor ese con una demanda si no me daba la información completa, por supuesto no dudó en romper la confidencialidad doctor-paciente por lo que así es como descubro que mi hijo mayor, que aún es un niño, está embarazado. Y de gemelos por si era poco- culminó.

Toda la casa quedó en silencio y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los sollozos de mamá, quien hasta ese momento se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral. No encontré palabras para contestar así que simplemente guardé tanto silencio como pude. 

De pronto papá se alejó de mi poltrona para dar vueltas ansiosas por la sala. Jace se puso de pie parándose así frente a nuestro padre y dijo - No lo vuelvas a golpear, debería darte vergüenza, sobre todo si sabes que está esperando bebés- se me calentó el pecho al escuchar a Jace defenderme. 

Mi padre pareció no tomarselo muy bien - no lo defiendas Jonathan, arruinó su futuro y nuestra inversión- dijo. Yo decidí pararme de inmediato con toda las intenciones de, ahora sí, hablar - yo...- comencé, pero de un momento a otro todo comenzó a girar alrededor mío y mi visión comenzó a oscurecerse por los bordes - yo... No me siento muy bien... - titubié y lo último que pude ver antes de que todo fuera negro fue a mi padre darse vuelta rápidamente y sujetarme con sus brazos mientras escuchaba a Isabelle gritar mi nombre.


	6. Max & Mamá

Lo primero que logro captar, aún antes de abrir los ojos, es que estoy en mi cama. Lo que más deseo es quedarme con los ojos cerrados si eso significa que conservaré esta hermosa paz que sólo me abriga en mi habitación. Sin embargo, lo bueno no dura para siempre y abrir los ojos para descubrir cómo llegué aquí en un principio parece lo más sensato en este punto.

\- Hey, Buddy, ¿estás bien?- fue Jace, quien se dio cuenta de inmediato de que desperté. - Mmm, sí- le dije aún entre la bruma del sueño - ¿ Qué fue lo que sucedió?-. - Bueno, casi inmediatamente después de que te paraste para hablar con Robert caíste desmayado. Dios, Alec, nos asustamos tanto... y, aunque no estoy en buenos términos con Robert, debo admitir que gracias a él es que no terminó todo peor al golpearte en la caída.

No pude evitar notar que Jace no estaba llamando papá a Robert y ya podía empezar a sentir la culpa de causar tantos problemas en la familia. Si Jace perdía a su figura paterna por segunda vez, y por mi culpa, no me lo podría perdonar jamás, podrá mostrarse como el rompe corazones chico de oro pero en el fondo es muy emocional y por eso mismo le costó tanto entrar en nuestra familia cuando lo adoptaron nuestros padres hace ya 9 años.

\- Oh- fue todo lo que pude decir. - Mamá llamó al doctor para que te viniera a ver y nos dijo que fue básicamente un exceso de estrés lo que te provocó el desmayo y que con dejarte descansar hasta que despertaras por ti mismo estaba bien- dijo. Yo sólo lo miré con una sonrisa débil mientras asentía.

\- ¿ Dónde están Izzy, mamá y p~Robert?- pregunté notando de pronto que sólo Jace estaba en la habitación. - Mamá envió a Robert a enfriar su cabeza, básicamente despertó de ese estado pasivo en el que estaba cuando te vio tan débil por culpa de sus reacciones por tu embarazo y te defendió de él- dijo mientras me miraba significativamente y pasaba a sostener una de mis manos - sabes, ella no es que esté feliz con todo esto pero te apoyará en lo que pueda- terminó regalándome una sonrisa consoladora.

Bueno, no podía esperar más, después de todo estoy lo más posiblemente alejado del escenario ideal para un chico de 16 años sin aparear. - Izzy y Mamá ahora están con Max, será un niño pero no es estúpido así que en estos momentos le tienen que estar explicando que va a ser tío- se interrumpió- en todo caso ahora te dejaré para que duermas porque no estuviste fuera tanto tiempo, son sólo las 12- y con un simple guiño de simpatía se marchó apagando las luces.

El sueño no tardó en llegar, sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente sentí el crugido de la puerta al entre abrirse.

Al abrir mis ojos pude notar una figura pequeña caminar hacia mí - Max, hey, amigo ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté. - Mmm, ¿ puedo dormir contigo Alec?- me dijo en cambio, y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara mientras me moví para hacerle espacio a mi pequeño hermano.

Max entendió de inmediato mi invitación y se acurrucó al lado mío. De pronto noté, estando los dos acostados de lado y frente a frente, cómo Maxie enfocaba su vista a mi vientre. Max levantó un poco el cobertor para dejar a la vista mi bache que con el piyama que me habían puesto no se escondía para nada y, antes de darme cuenta, el pequeño tenía su mano sobre mi estómago.

\- ¿De verdad hay un bebé aquí o estás engordando?- dijo demasiado inocente y no pude evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada. - Sí Max, aquí- dije sosteniendo mi mano sobre la suya en mi vientre - hay un bebé, bueno, de hecho hay dos-.

La cara de Maxie no tenía precio, si mamá y Lizz le habían contado del embarazo él definitivamente no lo había creído realmente hasta este punto. - Wow, entonces ahora te va a crecer mucho la panza hasta que los bebés estén listos para salir, no?- yo sólo le asentí un poco divertido.

Pasó mucho tiempo después, yo ya estaba casi en los brazos de morfeo cuando mi hermanito, que se mantuvo pensativo todo el tiempo, volvió a hablar - eres como un horno- y Dios, supe mientras me reía a mares del comentario de Max que no necesitaba más que ha mis hermanos para superar todo.

\---------------------------------------

La luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas de la ventana cuando abrí mis ojos. Maxie estaba abrazado como un koala a mi, como cuando era aún más pequeño hace unos 4 años, y siento que una sonrisa se forma en mi inconscientemente. 

Hoy tendré que hablar con mi madre pero, por lo que dijo Jace, no será tan terrible y ahora me siento mucho más preparado que anoche que fue un schock. Mañana empiezan las clases y no pienso dejar el instituto cuando estoy en segundo año recién, quiero asistir lo más posible y terminar con mi educación para no depender después de nadie. 

Max se levantó no mucho después de mi así que bajamos a desayunar de inmediato ya que era bastante tarde. En la cocina ya estaban sentados desayunando Jace, Izzy y Mamá, pero pronto se pararon mis hermanos llevándose a Max con ellos, parece que tenían un acuerdo previo para dejarnos conversar. - Mamá- le dije a modo de saludo mientras me sentaba a su lado, - Alec- me siguió.

\- Lo siento- la oí decirme después de un tiempo tenso de silencio y me dejó descolocado mientras mi rostro era puro desconcierto. - Ayer- comenzó - debí haber intervenido. Lo que tu padre hizo no fue correcto, yo, lo siento por no decir nada- terminó. - Mamá, yo...- vacilé perdido sin saber cómo continuar. 

\- Yo debería disculparme- dije bajo - cometí una estupidez y ahora estoy esperando dos bebés- no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara, la magnitud de todo se me hizo presente. No sabía quién era el padre de mis cachorros y, por si fuera poco, un embarazo omega sin el alfa presente es particularmente complicado. 

Mis divagaciones se detuvieron cuando sentí a mi madre abrazarme con fuerza. - Hey, tranquilo, estamos contigo. No diré que estoy de acuerdo con la situación porque no es en ningún caso el ideal y no diré que se te hará fácil porque tienes 16 y, por lo que tus hermanos me contaron, no hay padre, pero estoy contigo y no importa cómo vengan estos bebés son mis nietos- terminó posando su mano en mi vientre.

\- Gracias- le dije mirándola significativamente - yo... quiero seguir en el instituto como siempre, no quiero quedarme sin futuro, más ahora. Te prometo que no daré ningún problema y aún puedo usar mi uniforme por un tiempo más así que aún no hay que preocuparnos por eso- dijo Alec un poco tímido. 

Los padres de la familia Lightwood eran conservadores, ellos cuidaban su imagen en sociedad mucho. Yo sabía que ellos se avergonzarían de mi aún si me muestran su apoyo y eso quedó claro cuando mamá mostró clara duda en su rostro respecto a continuar con mis estudios.

\- Pensé que podrías haber ido con tus abuelos, para que estés más tranquilo hasta que des a luz- respondió ella. - Ellos viven a mitad de la nada y no los veo desde que tenía 8... además, no tengo un alfa, así que necesito estar cerca de mi familia para aliviarme a mi o a los bebés más adelante... y armar mi nido...- podría haber seguido enumerando razones, habían muchas por las que tenía que estar con mi familia en mi estado, pero por suerte mamá entendió pronto mi punto. 

\- Esta bien, tienes razón, fue estúpido de mi parte pensar en enviarte lejos- dijo mi madre y continuó luego de soltar un suspiro- puedes seguir en el instituto, sólo ten cuidado y... evita lo mayor tiempo posible que se note- terminó. No pude evitar sentir que mi corazón se apretaba un poco porque mi madre se avergonzara, pero supongo que no lo puede evitar y por lo menos está tratando de hacer las cosas bien. 

\- Por supuesto- le asentí. 

\- Entonces mañana empiezas tu nuevo año escolar-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capitulo empieza la escuela...
> 
> Adelanto:
> 
> Jace estaba despotricando sobre cómo estar en secundaria era lo más genial del mundo, había conocido a una pelirroja que le había robado la atención todo el acto de bienvenida al nuevo año. Me parecía gracioso ver que hasta Izzy estaba harta de la efusividad de nuestro hermano, ella lo interrumpió con la excusa de pedirnos nuestros horarios y al fin hizo que se callara.   
> \- Bueno, tenemos el mismo horario de almuerzo, así que nos veremos ahí con Alec y... oh, tienes un profesor en práctica en historia Alec. Que envidia, al menos no te enseñará una momia-.
> 
> \- Mhm... ¿Quién será?


End file.
